The Game of Life
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: On Hiatus. "If things were to change, do you think you could ever fall in love with me?" To meet the hot gang member, Natsume Hyuuga, was Mikan's bad luck. But to fall in love with him was...ridiculous. But, she did. Life is no easy game.
1. As Good as Gone

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own Gakuen Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>The Game of Life<strong>

_Chapter One: As Good as Gone_

You don't know what you have until it's gone. You don't appreciate things until it's taken from you. So here's my piece of advice to you: Be thankful for what you have. And if you decide not to listen to me, well, I guess you'll just have to take your chances like I did. I lost but may the odds ever be in your favor. I wish you good luck on your journey. Believe me, you're going to need all the luck you can get.

Life is a game.

_All the best, _

_Mikan Sakura. _

_5/8/12_

* * *

><p>I lived a great life.<p>

Truly, I did. I had all I could ever want as a teenager. I had all the books I ever thought about reading in my library and I always had the newest designer clothes, handbags, and shoes. You name it, I got it. In all of my fifteen years of life I always took all of this for granted. I never expected to one day wake up and find it all gone. Things like that just don't happen in real life. They were suppose to be reserved for books and movies.

So then let me ask you why? Why are my parents dead? Why are there polices outside my house? Why is someone trying to get me out of my room? _Why? _

I bet you won't have an answer for me.

The annoying knocking on my door reappeared again. But this time it wasn't alone. An even more annoying voice followed it.

"Miss Sakura? Will you please come out of your room and kindly answer some questions for us?"

Don't people know how to let me mourn in peace? "Go away!" I yelled, kicking the handmade pillow my mom had given me on my 8th birthday across the room. What was the point in keeping the pillow in good condition? The person who made it wasn't here anymore. And I never even said thank you.

Let's add that to the growing pile of things I never did, shall we?

_Number 234: Did not say thank you for pillow. _

What's next on the list of things I regret not doing?

How about me hiding as I watched my mom and dad get killed?

* * *

><p>I honestly don't know where my life is going to take me. All I know is that I have to get away. Away from all those pity stares and away from all the people who tell me how sorry they are. Bullshit. I may not know where my life is going to take me in the future but I do know that my old lie is as good as gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notice: <strong>I really do hope this story works out. This is my first attempt at writing something dark and I have to say, I'm like how it's turning out. This first chapter is short, I know. But I made it short to see how well I like it. If I'm displeased with how it's going I can always re-write it.

_Dream on,  
><em>_Dreamless Heart._


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **You still have common sense, no? Do you really believe I own Gakuen Alice?

**Warning: **This chapter includes minor language. For younger readers under the age of 13 please take notice of this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Game of Life<strong>

_Chapter Two: New Beginnings _

**9:50 p.m.**

The last train of the Alice Railroad departed exactly ten minutes from now. That gave me ten minutes to run from my house to the train station which happens to be blocks away, all while having to escape without being detected by any police officers.

What fun.

I looked around for something that could provide a quick escape and after double checking, I confirmed the window was the fastest way out. I knew there wasn't anytime to pack clothes or anything else I might need in the future so I took only two items that could easily fit inside my coat pocket. Money and a tiny, thin jar of star paper.

I know what you might be thinking: "S_tar paper? What's wrong with this girl?"_

Am I wrong? But that jar of star paper was given to me by my father, my final gift from him.

Plus, it was something to do to pass the time.

With those items safely stored in my pockets, I opened the window and jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>9:58 p.m. <strong>

Two minutes to spare. Maybe I do have some luck after all.

**9:59 p.m. **

With a ticket in hand I ran to the end of the line for the train. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. A wave of relief washed over me.

I could do this.

This was my second chance.

I swore to myself I wouldn't mess this up because God doesn't grant everyone second chances. I would start a new life and leave my old one behind forever. I quickly made a promise to myself that I would let _no one _figure out my secret.

Why?

Because I didn't want anyone telling me what a miracle it was that I was alive, how lucky I was. I always hated the pity stares my old classmate, Misa, received after her sick mom passed away. I heard she died of lung cancer becaused she smoked a lot and was constantly under pressure but who knows? The truth often gets mixed up with bits of lies here and there. It could have been a rumor for all I know. But the one thing I despised the most was fakeness. People came up to Misa with cheap sayings like: "I'm so sorry about what happened!" and "If you need a friend you can always count on me!" But really, all they wanted was to get close to the would-be heir of the Takashai clan.

Just when I stepped on the train I heard someone shout, "All aboard!", and I smiled to myself.

I was actually doing this...

And I never felt more proud of myself in my life.

* * *

><p>Tokyo, Japan.<p>

This city was completely different from the small rural area I lived in. Where we had small houses and plenty of land and animals, Tokyo had tall buildings, narrow streets, and large crowds.

I felt like a little kid in a candy store. I was amazed. I took everything in from the tiniest details like the way the buildings were made to the large signs that hung everywhere. I wasn't used to any of this stuff so therefore I loved it.

Nothing saids a new beginning better then new stuff.

But it was right then when a horrible realization struck me: I had no where to live.

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit. _

_Shi—Hotaru._

Hotaru moved to Tokyo a year ago. She was my best friend and since the move, my pen pal. And she was the only person who could understand my situation.

When I told her everything, she didn't offer me any words of comfort. Because she wasn't the type of person who said things to make someone feel better, she spoke only the truth. But with the two sentences on her return letter, I couldn't have loved her more at that moment.

_An angel cannot fly with only one wing. You are loved. _

_-H._

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I wasn't standing in Hotaru's apartment like I thought I would be. I was in a car that was driving towards a mall. Hotaru had seen my lack of everything but star paper and she screamed at me then stated that she was taking me shopping.<p>

If only I realized what a mistake that was before I said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notice: <strong>I don't know if you guys realized this but this story is completely unplanned. I have no idea where I'm going to take this story, how I'm going to write it, or when. This story is something I'm going to let come to me. I'm not going to rush anything and I'll be patient and wait until inspiration hits.

_Dream on,  
><em>_Dreamless Heart. _


	3. Bad Luck in Black Alleys

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Warning: **This story does contain language that may be inappropriate for young audiences.

* * *

><p><strong>The Game of Life<strong>

_Chapter Three: The Bad Luck in Dark Alleys _

* * *

><p><em>You, with your switching sides <em>

_and your wildfire lies and humiliation. _

_You, have pointed out my flaws again,_

_as if don't already see them._

_- _**Mean**, Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>There's a lot of things that I'm afraid of. I absolutely detest spiders, bullies, and math. But dark alleys and strangers? No way.<p>

That's my defense for running straight into the dark alley around the corner. Turns out, I hate shopping too. Stupid dresses, stupid heels, and stupid dressing rooms with those stupid long lines. And I guess, stupid me for not listening to what my mom constantly said ever since I was young.

_"Mikan, dear. Come over here. Will you promise me one thing?" _

Back then I didn't care. I didn't even bother paying any attention to what my mother said. I just simply shrugged and nodded. Now I regret it.

_"Promise me you'll never talk to strangers. If anyone tries to touch you, scream." _

So that's what I did when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind.

* * *

><p>"Fucking motherfucker!" the person—man?—cussed and clasped a hand over my mouth.<p>

I struggled against the man's grip and as hard as I could, I bit into his hand. I allowed myself just a moment of satisfaction as my attacker jerked back and clutched his hand while cursing some more.

"Why you little bitch!" he screamed, his arm stretched out to hit me. There wasn't time to run and I doubt I could outrun a person who probably weighted twice my weight so I did the only thing I could: I braced myself and screamed some more.

Even with my eyes closed I could still feel the man's hand coming down towards me..and then stopped.

Slowly but cautiously, I opened my eyes. Standing inches taller then me was another man I never seen before. The man was handsome, I'll admit, but what was surprising was that in his hand was my attacker's. Does that make him my savior or something like that?

"Reo, get out of here," the handsome one growled. He said it in such a low voice that I had to strain to hear what he said.

Reo held his arms up with a cocky grin on his face. "Alright, alright Natsume. She's all yours," Reo said, winking. I shuddered. Reo was disguisting.

Natsume let go of Reo's arm while pushing him outwards. "Out."

"Yes sir," Reo laughed and turned.

Never have I ever been as happy as I was just because someone was leaving.

Then Natsume turned around to face me and knelt down, holding out a hand. It was only then did I realize just how damn gorgerous this man was. He was beyond handsome, the guy could be a fucking model. He had flawless features from his deep crimson eyes to his punk themed outfit and piercings that screamed _bad boy alert_!

"Hey little girl, are you okay?" Natsume asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "_Excuse me? Little girl_?" I screeched, angry. "Jerk."

Natusme raised a brow, clearly amused. For some reason that irked me even more. "Quite an attitude to direct at someone who just saved your pathetic ass."

That's where I lost it.

"Who do you think you are?" I screamed.

A smirk. There was a damn smirk on Natsume's face as he said, "Someone you don't want to make an enemy of. Run along now, _little girl_." And then he left the same way Reo did.

I scowled.

Screw handsome.

He was an asshole.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Hotaru demanded with that signature icy glare of hers.<p>

I scowled again. "Three words: Worst day ever. Can we please go back? I'm really not in the mood to shop today. Please?"

Hotaru had to decide to do the exact thing Natsume did. She raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Idiots these days. But don't think your getting out of this, idiot."

I only smiled as Hotaru called up her driver.

Just as the car pulled around the corner I watched something walk pass me.

A black cat.

How much bad luck can a person have?

* * *

><p><strong> "Friendship is made up of trust and integrity. And more than anything else, it's the strongest bond you could have. Friends give you the light in hopeless times." <strong>

Dream on,

_Dreamless Heart._


	4. A Evil Best Friend & Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

><p><strong>The Game of Life<strong>

_Chapter Four: A Evil Best Friend, Misunderstandings, and T-Shirts _

* * *

><p><em>"With nothing but your t-shirt on..."<em>

-**T-Shirt**, Shontelle

* * *

><p>Life isn't fair.<p>

It's like your playing a game and your betting everything. One wrong move could mean the end. However, if you play the cards _just_ right, congratulations. You're a winner.

But what about all those people who made a mistake? Does that mean that they don't get second chances? Isn't everyone allowed to make mistakes? No one is perfect after all.

The answer is no. You don't get second chances. Not when you play the game of life.

This is no place for people who doubt themselves to be. Don't waste your time reading on if you're unsure. I don't have time for people like that. If you're truly interested in what's going to happen next, be confident and be brave.

This story, unlike many others, does not begin with "Once upon a time..." nor does it end with "...and they lived happily ever after." I'm not saying those fairy-tale endings don't exist, I'm a big believer of them myself. But I also believe that in order to achieve that happiness you have to work for it and you, my dear reader, can watch me do so as you read along.

Brace yourself for you're about to become a player in my favorite game.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Welcome to the Game of Life.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed by since the day of my fun little encounter with Natsume and Reo. But everyday it felt like it just happened yesterday. I get nervous everytime I picture Natsume. Why? Don't ask. Reo, however, I could do without.<p>

I'm getting to the good part.

Are you ready?

I don't think you are.

So you say you are ready, huh?

Prove it.

What's my favorite number?

No it's not that.

Try again.

No, wrong again.

It's ½.

Yes, it is a number. And I bet you didn't know that. Ha.

Okay, okay. I finished building up the anticipation.

Sooooo...you wanna hear the amazing news I have, right? Alright, here it is. I don't have to go shopping! Yeah, baby!

Opps. I probably sound like a weirdo now, don't I? Do-do-do-dah. (That was my lame attempt at whistling because I heard that people usually whistle when they try to look like they're innocent.) Did it work? If it didn't, let's say it did, alright?

Ever since that day, shopping became my worst enemy. The fact that I didn't have to go, if I didn't know better, I'd say was a miracle. But miracles don't exist in this world. I mean, look at my parents. I just hope that there's at least a heaven because they deserve it. They really do.

But as you probably know by now, considering you weren't born yesterday, good news comes with bad news. This time, however, I'm not delivering the bad news.

Hotaru was.

Hotaru stepped into the room I was staying in with a smirk on her face. Those evil smirks were never good and my instincts were correct. Horror filled me as my best friend spoke, "We're going shopping today."

Then I ran out the bedroom, into the living room, behind the couch, and lastly, I locked myself in the bathroom.

"I'm not coming out," I annouced. "Never, ever, ever."

And that's when Hotaru kicked down the bathroom door and dragged me out by the ear all while saying, "This is what best friends are for."

* * *

><p>Friends are people you share your umbrella with on a rainy day. Best friends are those who aren't afraid to push you down and steal your umbrella then run away. Hotaru Imai was a special case. Once a blue moon she could be a decent person, complete with manners and all that good stuff. On all the other days, well, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to reveal that information. (Partially because she's glaring at me right now.) Just watch your back, okay?<p>

I can honestly tell you Hotaru was not a decent person today. What kind of best friend forces their best friend to do something they hate?

Oh, right.

The Hotaru kind.

I was once again stuck inside the same car like last week, heading to my ultimate death.

I swear shopping and Hotaru will be the death of me.

I sighed and took a deep breath before closing my eyes.

At least I could enjoy the ride up before I go back downhill.

* * *

><p>Pink, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple. All the colors you can think of you can find them at a mall. Whether it be a neon green tank top or bright yellow pants, Aniyko has it all. Tokyo's biggest shopping center isn't know for it's poor selection of clothing. I don't believe it's only known for it's huge variety of items you can purchase though, I think it's a huge torture device created just for me.<p>

Why couldn't Hotaru, who was always the one to score first places on mock exams, understand that I. Hate. Shopping.

I hate it!

Hate it!

I was scanning through the t-shirt aisle when Hotaru came up to me with six bags in each hands. "Idiot, you still don't have one item?"

I scowled. "Nope. Can we leave now?"

"Nope."

"But—"

"Until you get at least one bag full of clothes in your hands we will not be leaving this store. Understood?"

I could feel my best friend's glare grow stronger and darker. "Yes," I groaned. "Sometimes I question how you became my friend, you know?"

I could have sworn I saw the corners of Hotaru's mouth lift before quickly falling back to their usual position. "Who knows? It's ironic though. I wonder the exact thing about you. What was I thinking? Being friends with an idiot?" Hotaru said, voice as cold as always. "Now search. I wanna see one bag full of clothes or you will never see life beyond this mall."

So I searched.

I was too young to die.

* * *

><p>After exactly three hours I finally had made some progress. Well, <em>sort <em>of some progress. I finally picked up an Aero t-shirt from the clearance rack. I wasn't sure it was my size so I decided to go try it out. If you remember from the previous chapter, I hated trying clothes in malls. Those lines were so damn long! But I have no choice right? Not if I want to die by Hotaru's hand. I know she means well though. Deep down, behind her coldness, is a beating heart that cares.

One hour.

That's exactly how long it took for me to get into the dressing rooms. Arg! Stupid stupid mall!

Calm down Mikan. Calm yourself.

I took a deep breath and scanned te available rooms. The one two rooms left from the middle seemed to be opened.

As I walked inside I stopped, frozen in horror and in shock.

"W-w-why a-are you o-only wearing a-a _T-shirt_!" I screamed as I stood face to face with Natsume Hyuuga. The man who was half naked.

* * *

><p><em>"We fight not because we wish to kill, but because we have something we must protect." <em>

Dream On,

_Dreamless Heart_


	5. The Dangerous Man Who Was Half Naked

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Author Notice:** Thanks for your suggestion, **Shadow Love Angel**. :) I'm sure Natsume appreciates his new nickname. :D Also, I wanted to point out that Mikan is not the innocent, naive girl we all know and love in the anime and manga. Keep in mind that ever since the beginning of this story, she's been through quite a lot. I will be keeping Natsume's dark and mysterious past though, I'm not changing him at all. I like to make my characters equals and I can't do thaat without a bit of darkness in both of them, can I?

* * *

><p><strong>The Game of Life<strong>

_Chapter Five: The Man Who Was Half Naked. _

* * *

><p><em> "Because of you, I've got it so bad..." <em>

_- _**My Shoes**, Jordan Pruitt

* * *

><p>What's the worst experience you ever had?<p>

For some of you, I'm talking to the drama queens out there, it could be something as minor as a bad hair day. For all the nerds and geeks out there, it could be a failing grade. Or it could be being grounded by your parents because you were out at a party until three in the morning.

If you find yourself falling in one of the three catagories, I'm telling you straight out, get over it.

Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will ever come close to what I have to say.

Let me start where I left off last time. Let's begin the story of The Man Who Was Half Naked.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

After my outburst, Natsume just stared at me and I just stared at him. Talk about awkward.

But despite the vulgar thouhts I was thinking, I couldn't help but stare. My eyes moved on their own, focusing downwards. On the back of my mind, I could distinctly remember a manga I read last night. There was a similiar situation to mine drawn in the manga. The female lead found herself staring a man with the body of a god. Except, that guy had his _pants _on!

**Compare and Contrast. **

**Manga. **

Guy had on:

T-shirt. [**x**]

Pants. [✓]

**Reality.**

Guy has on:

T-shirt. [✓]

Pants. [**x**]

Oh how I was my life was a manga right now.

I could have sworn I felt my eyes twitching and my whole body trembling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsume asked way too calmly.

His voice snapped me back to reality. "What the hell do _I _think I'm doing? That's my line! Y-you creepy...pervert!" I retorted.

Natsume rose. I backed up.

Then realization sank in. Wrong move.

The arrogant smirk that formed on Natsume Hyuuga's annoyingly handsome face was exactly how I remembered it. It was as arrogant and ignorant as it could be.

In that husky, smooth voice of his, Natsume chuckled and said, "Creepy pervert? Really?" The sound of his laughter shocked me. It sounded...nice. But that thought just flew out the window when he continued on to say, "Because if I recall correctly, you were the one who came running in when I was changing."

I didn't need a mirror to tell me how red my face probably was. Embarrassment filled me when I couldn't come up with a good retort. He was right. I was the one who just walked in on him. But wait! I wouldn't have walked in if the door hadn't been opened! Bingo!

"I wouldn't have ran in if you hadn't left the damn door opened!" I replied, trying to tone down my voice. Hotaru always said I screamed like an idiot for the stupidest reasons.

When it looked like Natsume Hyuuga was about to respond, I cut him off. "Shut up and pull up your pants," I said.

"As you wish. But, I must ask one question. How long do you plan to stand there?" Natsume cocked a brow, clearly enjoying tormenting me.

"You're a sick bastard," I spat. "I hate you, you jerk!" And with that I stormed out. Yet not before I heard the last words Natsume mutterred under his breath.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

* * *

><p>"So you say his name was Natsume?" Hotaru asked as we sat down at the food court.<p>

"Yeah, why?"

"Natsume _Hyuuga_?"

"That's him. The freakin' jerk I was talking about," I answered.

Hotaru sighed. "Mikan, why do you always get involed with the worst people possible? Natsume Hyuuga, 18 years old. The son of the well known Hyuuga mafia family. That boy can crush you in a second," Hotaru remarked.

I slammed my head against the table. "Just my luck, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>- DH.<em>


End file.
